A traction cable with at least one integrated electric cable, such as for transmitting data or supplying electricity, frequently has to satisfy extreme requirements regarding the mechanical, chemical and electric properties, such as minimal weight, maximum breaking strength, minimal susceptibility to torsion, minimal stretching, floatability, fatigue strength under reversed bending stresses, at least two-core electric connection for transmitting data or supplying electricity, and others.
Major problems consist in the fact that a braided cable exerts considerable compressive forces on a centrally disposed coaxial conductor under tensile loads, and that when the load-bearing cable is subjected to the elongation that can occur in practical operation, an electric conductor is exposed to the risk of breaking.
CH340430 discloses a traction cable with an electric cable in which a single-wire or multi-wire electricity cable laid in the core of the cable is surrounded over its entire length by a flexible and crush-proof tube and in this way is protected against the above-mentioned pressure loads. The protective tube does not, however, offer any protection against the risk of breaking of the conductor because of the elongation of the cable described.
The problem of the invention consists in providing a braided chemical fibre cable in which at least one electric conductor is contained, and in which the above-mentioned disadvantages no longer exist, so that the conductor is protected against the effects both of elongation and also of the pressure loads of the cable.